Ranma: Dual Gendered
by Omnitroid1
Summary: In this story, Ranma was cursed with Jusenkyo's Spring of Drowned Girl as soon as he was born. When he went to Jusenkyo later on, he was cursed again. Read on to find out how different Ranma turns out because of it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, i know i have two other fanfics out there and i'm working on them. It's just that, i only thought up the beginning and end for both. I'm trying to get in contact with zangetsu422 to help, but i don't know his/her email address. If anyone could help me with that, please do. Anyone who would like to help me with this fic or Little Cat Ranma, you are welcome to review or PM about it. Thank you!

A/N(2): This story was inspired by Born that way(great story. Can't wait for it to be updated!), in the sense that Ranma is born dual-gendered. So yeah, Ranma was born dual-gendered and that affected a lot of things. Read and review so you can tell me if i did a good job or not and if i made any mistakes. Rated T for some language. I think i'll do better on this than my other fics, but who knows? So here it is, folks! Chapter 1!(going to try to name the chapters again. need someone to help with that, please)

Chapter 1: Here's Ranma... Er... Ranko? Both?

"So where are we going, Dad?" asked a cloaked figure to the panda next to it. They were walking through the rainy streets of the Tokyo Nerima ward. People were staring. A lot. With VERY wide eyes. 'Can't blame them,' thought the hooded figure. 'It's not everyday you see a panda walking through the streets on two legs.' It was a good minute or two before the panda held up a sign. The hooded figure read it aloud. "'Somewhere?' Seriously, Dad? You're being childish. Now tell me where we are going or i'll beat you into the ground," the figure said, calmly. The figure was obviously exasperated. The panda pulled out another sign, seemingly from nowhere. [We're visiting an old friend of mine], read the sign. "You even HAVE friends?" The panda pulled out another sign. [Of course i do] he flipped the sign.[now stop threatening me.]*flip*[ah, here we are]*flip*[the Tendo School of Anything Goes] "you never told me there was a Tendo branch of Anything Goes." [Well there is] And with that, the panda walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane! Family meeting!" Tendo Soun said, after reading the postcard his friend, Genma Saotome, sent him. The first to come in was Kasumi, his eldest daughter.

"What is this for, i wonder?" she asked no one in particular. The next to come in was Nabiki, the middle daughter.

"What is it?" she asked. Soun ignored her, however, and called for Akane again.

"Where is that girl?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Akane just got back from her jog. She went straight to the dojo, where she changed into a training gi, and set up cinder blocks to chop, and, with a cry of "HAH!," she did. Nabiki came into the dojo just then.

"Akane, Dad called a family meeting.

"What for?"

"He didn't say yet."

"I'll be there in a minute," she said, as she cleaned up and changed clothes again. After all of the Tendos were in the living room, Soun told them the great(for him) news.

"My old training partner and his son are coming over today," he began. "Me and old Genma promised each other that we would join our two schools together. One of you will marry Ranma." He waited for this to sink in. Akane reacted immediately.

"You engaged us to a boy!?" she exclaimed. Kasumi spoke up next.

"I hope he's not younger than me. Younger men bore me."

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know," Soun replied.

"You don't know!?" Akane yelled at him.

"I've never met him."

"So you engaged us to a man you(and we) don't even know!?" Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them," Soun said, getting up to go greet his old friend, Nabiki following behind. A few seconds later, they came running back, followed by a panda and a cloaked figure. The two of them stood in the middle of the room. The cloaked figure then started speaking.

"Do you have some hot water?" Dumbfounded, Soun nodded his head and Kasumi went to get a kettle of hot water. She came back a few minutes laterwith a kettle of hot water. She offered it to the cloaked figure. The figure bowed in thanks, then poured the hot water on the panda, who turned into a balding man with glasses and a bandana. Soun recognized him immediately.

"Genma?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yes Soun, it's me," he said, tears streaming down his face.

"How do you turn into a panda?"

"That's a long story. It started when...," the hooded figure cleared it's throat. "Oh, i forgot. This is Ranma."

"Ah, Ranma. Good to see you, my...," as he was saying this, he hugged the newly dubbed Ranma. He stopped mid-sentence because he felt two mounds on Ranma's chest. He stopped hugging Ranma and held "him" at arms length. Nabiki came up and tried to poke Ranma's chest, but was stopped by Ranma's hand.

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't give you an excuse to grope me."

"Ranma is not a guy, Dad," Nabiki said. "He is a girl." Soun then fainted.

Soun came to, with everyone crowding around him. They were all still in the living room.

"Some fiancé, Dad," Nabiki told him.

"You told me you had a son," he told Genma, tears streaming down his face.

"I do," he said. "It's a long story. Maybe we could tell it at dinner?"

"Ok, but we deserve an explanation, Genma."

"And you'll get one, don't worry." Ad they we talking, Akane approached Ranma.

"Hi, i'm Akane," she said. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure," Ranma said with a smile.

"Do you want to spar? We've got a dojo in the back."

"Ok." And with that, Akane showed Ranma to the dojo. They each walked to opposite sides of the dojo and took a stance.

"Don't worry, i'll go easy on you," Akane said.

"Okay," Ranma replied. Just then, Akane noticed something.

"Why don't you take off that cloak? It's pretty hot in here, isn't it?" Ranma shook her head. "Okay, then," Akane said. She waited a few more seconds before charging at Ranma suddenly, hoping to catch her off guard. One second, she was running at Ranma, the next, she was on the ground, staring at the ceiling. She got up and looked at Ranma, who was standing in the same place as before, smiling. "How did you do that?" Akane asked. "I didn't even see you move!"

"I was trained by my dad to be the best martial artist in the world. No big deal."

"No big deal!? Being the best martial artist in the world is a HUGE deal!" Ranma shook her head softly.

"Anyway, are we going to continue?" She asked Akane.

"No. I don't think i have a chance against you, anyway. It's a good thing you're not a boy, though." Ranma frowned at that.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because i couldn't stand losing to a boy. All boys are perverts!"

"I'm not a pervert," Ranma stated.

"Of course not," Akane said. "You're a girl."

"But i'm also a guy." Now Akane frowned.

"You can't be a girl AND a guy," Akane said.

"I am, though."

"Prove it."

"At dinner." Akane grumbled a bit.

"Fine. At dinner." And so the pair walked back to the house to get ready for dinner, Akane looking at Ranma strangely the entire time.

After everyone sat down around the table, Genma launched into his explanation on how he turns into a panda.

"Well, a few months ago, me and Ranma found a training ground named Jusenkyo, and...," he was cut off by Ranma.

"To make a long story short, there were pools everywhere, i smacked him in one, he came out a panda, smacked me in another one and we were told by the guide that hot water would change us back but as soon as we got hit with cold water again, we change back into our other forms." Before Ranma could continue her explanation, Nabiki butted in.

"What spring did you fall into?"

"Spring of drowned cat," she said, taking off the cloak. Everyone(besides Genma) gasped. Ranma was a beautiful girl with red hair tied in a ponytail with Chinese clothes: red shirt and black pants with a red belt. The thing that REALLY grabbed their attention, though, were the two red cat ears on top of her head and her slitted eyes. They thought that was all there was that looked like a cat, until they saw that the belt wasn't a belt, as it unfurled and waved around. It was a tail. Something didn't fit right, though.

"If you fell into the spring of drowned cat, then why are you only PART cat?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm getting to that. The reason is that Jusenkyo curses mix." Akane gasped at this. "I was cursed when i was born. Dad tried to cleanse my body in water that turned out to be drowned girl Jusenkyo water. I've lived my whole life as a boy AND girl. So i'm NOT a pervert," she said, looking at Akane. Just then, Nabiki splashed hot water on her, now him. "This is what i look like as a boy," he said. He didn't look all too different(besides the obvious differences, like the cat ears and tail, and the girl parts). He was taller, more muscular, and had black hair, not red.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

END CHAPTER 1

A/N: Just to kill off at least one question here, Ranma DID go through the neko-ken, but he learned to control it(since he would've gone crazy being half cat and all). Also, i've kinda copied off of Born That Way and this other fanfic where Ranma fell into the Spring of Female Saiyan, but i'll try not to copy any more than that. I thought about making a Ranma/Akane pairing, but i'll let you guys pick. I'll put a poll up, so please check that out. If you don't know how, or don't want to, than post a review saying who you want the pair with. So that's it for now, see you in the next chapter of whatever story a put the chapter in!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To answer Compucles(if he, or she, is reading this) in all of my fanfictions(Ranma ones) Jusenkyo curses will mix, unless i say otherwise in an author's note. Just getting that out of the way. Also, don't expect super fast update's from me, but it might not takes MONTHS to upload so it's not ALL bad. Also(again) NO ONE at ALL has picked a pairing for this on my poll! Wait, that's probably because not everyone can do that. I know I wouldn't be able to. But then again, a lot of people could probably do that, but don't check on their accounts daily like i do. Hmmmm... Anyway, CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: Forgot to put it in some of my newer chapters, but here it is: i do NOT own Ranma 1/2 or anything like that. I DO own any OC's i create so if you want to use them in your own fanfiction, ask first. Please respect my characters as i respect Rumiko's. Thank you, and have a nice day!*very quietly* Pfffftt! I just said "have a nice day!" Heh!

Chapter 2: First Day of Hell, Er, School. I Meant School. Yeah.

"So i have to go to school?" Ranma asked at the table. He(currently she, due to a dip in the koi pond because of a certain someone) asked her father, currently in panda form(due to Ranko[girl form Ranma has the name Ranko] kicking him into it, after her own change).

[Yes, boy.]*flip* [You're going to the same school as Akane and Nabiki] Expecting a violent response, the panda got his sign into position to whack Ranko. However, he didn't get a violent response, but he whacked her anyway(because he jumped the gun, as always).

"Fine. Not like i want to stay as dumb as you've let me become," was her response. She then got whacked by Genma's sign, it reading, [You're going whether you like it or not, boy!] "Ow, what was that for!? I agreed! Sheesh!" she said, taking his sign and whacking HIM with it. Genma just scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed(as embarrassed as a panda can look). [Oops.] he signed. Ranko sighed. Her father could be so stupid most of the time. Just then, Nabiki spoke up.

"Well, i'm heading to school."

"Wait!" Akane called after her sister, who was already at the front door. "Let me go with you!"

"No can do, liitle sis. Someone has to show Ranma to the school after all." Akane could try and argue all she wanted, but she knew that whatever she said, could and would, be used against her somehow. She sighed in resignation as her sister walked out the door.

"Well, come on then," she said to Ranko. "I'll leave without you." As soon as she said that, Ranma was in front of her, having finished his breakfast and gotten splashed with the hot water from the kettle(by a certain panda).

"Well, come on," he said to her. She, who had been staring at him, jaw wide open, for a few seconds, quickly shook off her surprise and walked out the door, Ranma close behind. Ad soon as they were gone, Genma and Soun started "rejoicing" about how Ranma and Akane were getting along so well. Soun will be Soun, and Genma will be stupid. That's just the way life worked.

Ranma and Akane were walking down the street to the school. Well, Akane was, as Ranma was walking on top of a fence parallel to the street. He looked down at Akane. She looked so peaceful, a far cry from her mood last night. She Kind of looks cute, he thought to himself. As he jumped off the fence and onto the sidewalk(because the fence ended), he got hit with cold water by the ninja ladle lady. Ranko kept on walking. Akane noticed this.

"Aren't you going to try and change back?" she asked him.

"No. Should i? It doesn't really matter, i've grown up changing gender, so it's no big deal," Ranko replied, nonchalantly.

"But what about other people's reactions when they find out about the curse?"

"What about them? I don't care what other people think. They either accept me, or they don't, simple as that. Although i'd rather if they accept me. I need friends, and Kami knows i don't have any of those."

"Really? You don't have ANY friends?"

"Well, there was this girl named Ukyo, who was a pretty good friend. Hmmm... Possibly Ryoga, this kid i met in middle school. I don't know where either are, now. So that's it."

"Wow, i didn't realise," Akane said, remembering how she had asked Ranko if she wanted to be friends. Some friend i am, she thought to herself. Dropping her just because i found out she's a boy.

"Don't worry about it," Ranko said. "I never really stay in one spot long enough to make any friends anyway." As they neared the school, Ranko could hear a faint rumbling sound, steadily getting louder. As they rounded the corner, Ranko could see the source of the noise: a huge crowd of boys, just past the gate in various types of sports equipment. "Do i even want to ask?" Ranko asked, fearing the worst.

"This has been happening ever since a few months ago. This Kuno guy kept bugging me to date him and he eventually stated that any boy who could defeat me in combat could date me. That's why i HATE BOYS!" she yelled as she charged. Ranko jumped onto the courtyard wall to watch. She knew that Akane was WAY out of their league. Why did they even try?, she asked herself. Ranko had to admit: she was impressed. Akane took down the mob in record time. Of course, Ranko could have done it faster, but that was because of the stupid, extreme training methods of her father. She herself only survived because of her quick healing and her vast reserves of stamina. Ranko jumped off of the wall and went towards Akane, just as she caught a rose thrown at her. Before Akane could react, Ranko started talking.

"That was great, Akane. Knocked 'em out in record time. You're very skilled, but i noticed you didn't balance yourself quite right. How long have you been practicing martial arts?" Akane, stunned by the compliment, completely ignored Kuno as he walked out from behind a tree, and answered truthfully.

"Well, my dad taught me since i was little. He stopped when mom died when i was ten, and i've been practicing ever since."

"So you're mostly self taught. That's your problem right there. You've probably been copying what he taught you, more or less, and so didn't adjust you're fighting style when you grew more. Tell you what. After school when we get back, i'll teach you how to adjust yourself so you can be even better than you are right now. Not to say that you're weak or anything." Akane stood there, speechless, while Kuno got tired of being ignored.

"No one ignores the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High school! Prepare to taste my blade, vermin!" he yelled, brandishing his bokken. He swung at Ranko's head, but, suddenly, she wasn't there. With lightning fast speed, Ranko ducked under the swing and got right up in Kuno's face. She punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomach, crouched down, and uppercut him a good five feet into the air. Immediately the whole courtyard was quiet. Nobody had seen someone take down Kuno that quickly. Not even Akane. The silence continued on for a couple of seconds before Ranko spoke up again.

"It's rude to interrupt someone else's conversation." With that, she walked into the building, followed shortly by Akane, who shook off her own surprise at seeing Kuno get beaten. Nabiki was immediately swarmed for information on the cat girl. Nabiki smiled. She didn't even have to try to make money from Ranma. Everyone was already swarming her. I could get used to this, Nabiki thought as she started collecting money.

Thanks to Ranko, she and Akane managed to get to class on time. As soon as she sat down, though, she was swarmed by students.

"How did you beat Kuno so easily?"

"How did you move that fast? I could barely see you!"

"I couldn't at all!"

"Are those cat decorations real?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Ranko tried to answer the questions as best she could, when the teacher came in.

"Settle down class, get back to your seats. There will be plenty of time for talking AFTER class. Now then," he said as everyone got back in their seats. "We have a new student in class today. Ranma Saotome, could you please come up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself." Ranko did as she was told.

"Hello everyone," Ranko said. "My name is Ranma Saotome, although i'd prefer it if you called me Ranko."

"Very good, very good," the teacher said. "Ranma... Er... Ranko here, has recently gotten back from a trip to China. Due to the trip being ten or so years, and during that time, she has not gone to school at all except for one year of middle school, i want you all to help her out. And i fully expect good grades from you Ranko. I know it's been a while, but please at least give it your best shot." He, of course, was informed of Ranko's curse. He didn't let it slip, though, because he felt that she would do it when she felt like it.

"Hai, sensei," Ranko responded as she made her way back to her seat.

"Now that we've got that over with, let's begin today's lesson, shall we?" And so began Ranko's first day at school.

A/N: Well, there it is, the second chapter. Yes, it probably gets confusing that Ranma is calling his girl self Ranko, but it helps me to differentiate beween Ranma's two genders, so get used to it. It's going to be used throughout the fic. I don't remember too much of the manga, so forgive me if i don't get some small details right. Anyway, this chaptr turned out a lot different than the actual series, huh? Ranma is different, therefore it changes the whole thing. I honestly have no clue what to do when i introduce Ryoga and Shampoo, and Mousse, though. Hmmm... I'll work on it. Anyway(even without the poll) there have been 3 votes for the Ranma/Akane pair and 1 for Ranma/Kasumi. If any of you have another suggestion, go visit my poll or review me or PM me, whatever. I'm planning on taking this fic and dragging it through the main series, causing mass change(possibly some destruction over here, mass murder over there). Stay tuned for my next chapter. And yes, i posted this at 5:43 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, don't blame me. Actually, yes. You can blame me. It's all my fault. Oh, and while you're at it, i also drowned the lost city of Atlantis. How was i supposed to know not to pull that huge plug? Anyway, stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed, peace out!(hope this wasn't too short for everybody, and if it is, sorry i'm new[kinda] and i'm not so good at stretching chapters. Or maybe it's cause i'm tired and i don't want to?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To respond to Compucles(again) i'll get to the Ukyo thing later, and thank you for the information about the poll. I think their put on forums, right? Well, i changed it so hopefully, people can now vote on the actual poll. Anyway, i'll stop the voting by the fifth chapter, because if i stopped it any later, i wouldn't be able to go on that long without a pairing. And, in response to two others, even if Ranma/Ranko gets paired with someone else, Akane will not be some psycho b****. I kind of enjoy some stories like that, but i'd never be able to make one myself. I also know that Ranma is, by far, better educated and better mannered. The reason for this is that Genma kept telling Ranma girls were weak, so as soon as Ranma found out he turns into one and wasn't nearly close to weak, he started doing basically the opposite of what Genma wanted him to do and he turned out much better. And also, i am writing fanfiction to become a better writer so i can make real books(not that i don't enjoy this, or plan to stop) so please review me with any problems i may have made, or some things i need to improve on. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens... Like This Chicken Broth! Yum!

"Who was that girl? You know her don't you?" Kuno was, of course, talking to Nabiki during class, trying to get some information on the girl who beat him that morning.

"1,000 yen," was her reply, as she held out her hand. Kuno glared at her, but gave her the money. "That was Ranma Saotome. She went on a training trip with her dad for ten years or so. She's a lot stronger than you, so don't even try to take her on."

"Do you know where she's staying?"

"Her dad is a friend of my dad, and they're staying at our place for a while."

"Could you give this to her, then?" he asked, handing over a letter to Nabiki.

"Sure, for 200 more yen," she said. Kuno reluctantly gave her the money, and Nabiki accepted the letter. "I'll make sure this get's to her."

"A letter?"

"Yup. Kuno wanted me to give it to you." Ranma(got splashed by his dad as soon as he got back) was sitting cross-legged on the porch, letter in hand. The letter was addressed to "Ranma the Cat Girl". Ranma shook his head. He opened the letter and read it. "'Ranma, meet me at Furinkan's courtyard after school. -Kuno'," Ranma read out loud.

"A challenge letter?" Akane asked, looking over Ranma's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, i'm going over there. If it's a challenge, we're having roast baka for dinner," Ranma replied.

"That's brutal," Nabiki said. "I like it. Tell me how it goes, i'm sure i could make some profit off of it, at least." She walked back into the house.

"As if i'd tell her," Ranma said, crumpling the paper. "You'd think she has enough money, the profit she was getting for information about me." Ranma had seen her raking in the profit at lunch. Shaking his head once more, Ranma changed into Ranko and took off.

When she got there, Kuno was already there.

"What's this about?" Ranko asked him. If this was a fight, Ranko wanted to get it out of the way and go home already. Kuno threw something at her, and she instinctively caught it. It was a bouquet of roses.

"I love you," he said. He then turned around and left. He didn't get very far, the roses hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around, sharply.

"Rejected," Ranko said, walking off. Kuno stood there, speechless(for once). He got rejected? How could anyone reject someone such as him? The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High? If you ask me, he got was he was asking for. He's such an idiot.

"So what was that about?" Akane asked as Ranko got back.

"Love confession," Ranko stated, simply. "Rejected to the 9th power." Akane was dumbstruck. A love confession? Wasn't it HER that he liked? Not that she WANTED him to like her, oh no. It was just strange how he could start liking Ranko after one day.

"Well, better you than me," she said, smirking. This meant that he would stop chasing after her, right?

"What do you mean by that?" Ranko asked.

"Well, it's just that you're not even a real girl."

"Yes i am. I'm a real girl AND a real guy. I grew up with the curse, remember? Not that you'd understand that, having only been a girl your entire life. Anyway, want to work on your martial arts? I'll help you."

"Sure," Akane said, not thinking of anything better to do. A few hours later, Akane and Ranko were in the dojo, sweating a lot. Not Ranko, mind you. Just Akane was sweating. Ranko hadn't gotten a single drop of sweat yet.

"Alright, that's enough for today. You improved a lot, Akane. You have a lot of potential. The one thing you have to watch out for is your anger. It makes you sloppy. Sure it gives you more strength, but against a more skilled opponent, you'd be down in minutes. Keep that in mind. Now go take a bath. You stink," Ranko said, holding her nose. Akane would have gotten mad, but she was too tired. Ranko was a slave driver! She could barely lift her arms, let alone fight someone. Instead she nodded her head and left for the furo. Ranko went to the guest room that she and Genma would be staying in, to do her homework, something she might never have done in the manga(or anime, i guess).

"What is this?"

"A present." Nabiki looked at him strangely.

"Not for you, Nabiki! For the cat girl, Ranma!"

It was the next day, and Ranma's curse had been revealed(even Kuno[it makes sense that he's still chasing after Ranko because she grew up as guy and girl, which is a surprisingly sane, thought through, conclusion for Kuno]). Surprisingly(for Ranma), everyone, for the most part, accepted him. Of course, he couldn't change in either of the locker rooms, due to the curse, but he could still do physical education(if he changed in the bathroom[which was another problem, solved by saying he goes to the boy's bathroom when boy, and girl's when girl, because they believed he wouldn't try something. After all, Ranma grew up as a girl AND guy]). Now back to Nabiki and Kuno.

"You do know that Ranma was born a guy, right?"

"Yes, but he has been both guy AND girl since birth. It makes sense, even from me!"

"So you admit you make no sense most of the time?"

"Never mind that! Just give this to her! Please?"

"Why don't YOU just give it to her? I'm not a delivery service!"

"Fine, then i will!" After school, Kuno gave the panda to Ranma.

"What's this?" Ranma asked.

"That is a gift to your female side," Kuno proclaimed. "Please go out with-..."

"No."

"W-what?" Kuno said, rejected a second time.

"Are you deaf? I said no. I don't want to date anybody right now. I'm having a kind of tough time right now."

"A tough time?"

"None of your business. Now shoo. And take your panda with you," he said, throwing the panda on his face. Kuno was once again dumbstruck. But that just made him want Ranko more. MUCH more(ooh, stalkerish! Kuno you creep!). As he watched Ranma walk away, he formed a plan in his mind. A very DEVIOUS plan that would ensure he got his cat girl goddess. He then proceeded to laugh maniacally. Congratulations, Kuno! Your brain has officially left the building!

A/N: Wow. My story took a WHOLE new direction. Kuno cracked. He is now an official nutcase. That was NOT was i was expecting of this chapter at ALL. But i guess i have to pull through with it now, since i've already wrote it. Hmmm... I think i plunge into my stories a lot by first few chapters. But then again, Bleach does it too(a little at least). Anyway, review and all. Ooh! I got an idea for my future updates! What? No! I'm not telling you! That would ruin my fanfic! And no, i will NOT fall for those puppy dog eyes of yours! Shame on you! No i'm kidding! *says to self* man, i just get too HYPER later on at night! I need to stop that. *to readers* anyway, see you in the next chapter(which will[hopefully] be longer. Expect plot twists!(because they ARE coming[at least one huge one]) *sigh* i need to get a life

Ranma: no kidding.

me: what? Why are you talking to me? Scratch that, HOW are you talking to me?

Ranko: we'll see you in the next chapter! See you later!*choking noises in the background* be sure to review! Goodbye!*death gurgle in background*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. I am impressed. I didn't expect to get this many views in the short time i started this fic. I got 1,000+ views. Child of Two Moons doesn't have this many views and it has more words!

Ranma: That's 'cause the audience loves me!

Ranko: Oh, shut up! They're obviously reading this because of me!

Me: Well, apparently Ranma and Ranko want to intrude on ALL of my author's notes to come, so be prepared for that. Anyway-...

Ranko: Thank you for all the views! Omnitroid seriously didn't expect that many so fast!

Me:*grumbling* sure, take all my lines, why don't'cha? *to readers* Anyway, i thank you all for your support! Even if you don't review, it's enough to have people reading my fic like this.

Ranko: And because of that, Omnitroid's been thinking about only updating this story until it's finished, THEN working on others, so anyone who likes his other fanfics, hang in there! He'll get to them eventually!

Me: Would you STOP stealing my lines? Jeeze!

Ranma: When do I get a chance to talk? I only had ONE line at all!

Me: and that's your own fault! Now, on with the fic!(before anything really weird happens)

Tatewaki: Cat girl Ranma!

Me: Spoke to late. Get out of here, Kuno, or i'll kill you off in the fic!*Kuno goes and whimpers in a corner* Now that there are no more distractions, BEGIN!*stomps off to go pound Kuno*

Chapter 4: Enter Ryoga!(well, and Doctor Tofu)

"Wow, Ranma! You've got some skills!" It was currently p.e. the next day and Ranma had just finished displaying his prowess on the gymnastics equipment.

"Yeah, a little," Ranma replied to the boy who said it, being modest(a thing we'd never expect from the canon Ranma). The other boys' attention was now focused on the girls. Or more specifically, Akane.

"So tell us Ranma, have you and Akane $&# yet?"

"Say one more word, i dare you," Ranma said, glaring at the one who said it, with an expression that said death if he did say it again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, hands up in surrender. "No need to be so angry!"

"But seriously, though," another boy said. "You like her, don't you?" Just then, Akane, on the other side of the field playing baseball with the other girls, caught the ball. She smiled at her friends with a smile Ranma had to admit was cute.

"Yeah, so what? Mind your own business." Just then, a baseball hit him in the side of the face when he was caught off guard. It was hit by Akane.

"With your skill, couldn't you have dodged that?"

"I was caught off guard," Ranma replied, sounding no different than usual despite the baseball shoved into his cheek.

"For the last time, Akane, i forgive you," Ranma said as they were walking to doctor Tofu's clinic, a clinic that Akane assured him was one of the best. Akane had apologized for about the thirtieth time already. "It was my fault anyway, i wasn't paying attention. Nice strength in that, though, i must admit. Probably would have knocked out anyone else."

"Uh, thanks?" Akane said, uncertain if she just got complimented or not. "Ah, we're here! Akane said, suddenly. Sure enough, there it was: Doctor Tofu's clinic, right on the corner. They walked in. "Wait right here," Akane said, moving further into the clinic. "I'll go get doctor Tofu. Be right back!"

"Sure." Ranma waited for a couple of seconds before a skeletal hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around immediately, startling whoever startled him.

"Whoa!" The stranger said as he backed up a bit. "This is just my skeleton, Betty! I didn't mean to startle you!" Before Ranma could respond, Akane came back.

"Ah! There you are Doctor!" Akane greeted the stranger.

"Hello Akane!" he replied, cheerfully. "No new injuries, i hope?"

"No, but my friend here got hurt," she said, blushing a bit. "Oh! Ranma, this is Doctor Tofu! Doctor, this is Ranma."

"Ah, Ranma is it? Well, i have so many patients right now, i'll have an assistant tend to you for now, until i can get to you." As Tofu walked off, a panda came over, sweeping the floors.

"Dad?" questioned Ranma.

"Mr. Saotome?" Akane questioned as well.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked, remembering that Genma had said he got a part time job this morning, and wondered if THIS was his part time job. His suspicion was proved correct as the panda held up a sign that read [this is my part time job i told you about]. "So you're the equivalent of a cleaning lady?" Ranma asked, teasing him. [watch your mouth, boy!] Genma signed back. Then the phone rang and Genma picked it up. After a few seconds, Genma panicked and signed [pandas can't talk!] Ranma sighed. "Then why did you pick it up in the first place?" As Ranma said this, Akane picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. "Can i help you?... Oh!... Yes, yes, i see. ... Okay, bye!" she said as she hung up. As she began to leave, Ranma stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going? I don't know where the Tendo Dojo is from here! You can't just leave!" Akane turned around.

"There's a girl Docto Tofu likes who's coming over." Ranma's brain went into processing mode. Why would it matter if a girl he likes is coming over? he thought. Unless...

"You like him, don't you?" Ranma asked, immediately getting shut up by Akane.

"There's no way i could compete with her and she's going to be here any minute!" Just then the door opened and a call of "Good afternoon!" could be heard.

"I gotta say," Ranma said as he looked towards the person who walked in. "The Doc has some weird tastes." The person who had come in was an old lady.

"That's not her!" Akane said.

"Now let's see that wound," Doctor Tofu said. "Hmmm... The impression of that baseball... Akane hit it right?" he asked, looking WAY too cheerful.

"She's got her own signature baseball impression?" Ranma asked.

"With an impression that deep, a bruise that big, who else?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Akane said, trying to defend herself. "Ranma even admitted his guard was down at the time! Otherwise he could have easily dodged it!" It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"You mean Akane actually hit the ball?" Tofu asked, surprised that his playful guess had been right. "I was just joking about it," he said, noticing a now flushed Akane. "But what's wrong with being active, eh?" he asked her. "It just means you're healthy!"

"A little TOO healthy if you ask me," Ranma said under his breath. Doctor Tofu then turned back to Ranma.

"Hold still," he said. "I have to apply disinfectant." Kasumi picked that moment to show up.

"Good afternoon, Doctor!" she said happily from the doorway. Tofu's glasses fogged over and he twisted Ranma's neck completely to the right with an audible crack.

"Oh, h-hello Kasumi," he said, completely forgetting about Ranma. "What brings you here?"

"Um, i came to give you back the book i borrowed from you," she said, getting it out of the container she was holding.

"Oh, thank you Kasumi! This will do quite well in my collection!"

"Isn't the book already yours?" Ranma asked, seemingly nothing wrong with him, besides the fact that his head was at an odd angle.

"Oh, of course!" he said "Silly me!"

"I also got you a gift," Kasumi said, getting a plate full of homemade cookies out of the same container, with a handkerchief on top. Tofu grabbed the handkerchief and tied it around his face.

"Oh, a mask! Thank you, it fit's quite well!"

"That's not it, Doctor," Kasumi said, handing him the plate.

"This is very tasty!" he said, crunching on the plate.

"Does he act this way all the time?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Only when Kasumi comes over," she replied. "As long as he's like this, there's no telling what he'll do."

"I figured that," Ranma said as Tofu started dancing with Betty, calling it Kasumi.

"We should leave and come back when Kasumi is gone," Akane said, seeing Tofu kiss Betty's hand.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Ranma said, as he witnessed Tofu throw Betty across the room, into s wall. And so Ranma and Akane left, coming back after Kasumi was gone to fit Ranma's head back into place. They then left back for the Tendo dojo, Ranma hoping never to see the Doctor and Kasumi in the same room again.

In another part of Japan, a wild boar was crashing through a small town, causing mayhem. There were many shouts and curses, but the boar kept charging. A teenage boy wearing a tiger stipe bandana and a large pack with an umbrella strapped to it, was walking in the direct path of the boar. A few people noticed this and yelled at him to run, the dang fool. As the boar was right on him, he grabbed his umbrella, turned around, and stopped the boar with the tip, one-handed.

"Oh! He stopped it, one-handed!" The boar tried to move forward, but was utterly unable. Suddenly, the bandana-clad teen flipped the boar fifty feet into the air, the boar falling unconscious behind him. The villagers started crowding him, asking him if he was a martial artist and had been practicing on the mountains. All he did, though, was simply take out a map and ask where Furinkan High School was.

"Furinkan?" one asked.

"Oh, a map!" stated another, while a third actualy took the map to look at it.

"Isn't this in Tokyo, 500 miles north of here?" he asked.

"I see," he said. "Sorry for the commotion." He promptly started heading north. Ranma Saotome, he thought. Prepare yourself!

"Where is Furinkan?" the teen asked someone on the road.

"Eh? If it's Tokyo, it's 500 miles south of here," he responded.

ONE WEEK LATER

A lone bandana-clad figure stood at the gates to Furinkan as student's were filing out of the building. He grabbed a passing boy by the shirt.

"Where is Furinkan?" he asked. The boy looked at him funny, then pointed to the sign right in front of them. The bandana teen sweatdropped. "Where is Ranma Saotome?" he asked this time.

"Ranma?" Just then, Ranma was heard walking with Akane from school.

"You ever get the feeling that teacher TRIES to make everything he teaches sound so boring?"

"All the time," Akane responded.

"I mean, he sounds completely devoid of life-..." Ranma sensed danger.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" He looked above him, and there was the bandana-clad boy, coming down on him with his umbrella. Ranma dodged easily, and the other teen hit the ground, forming a small crater. "You haven't changed, Ranma," he said, as if he didn't just form a crater underneath his feet. "You're still good at running away."

"Someone you know?" Akane asked him.

"I think so," he replied. "Ryoga?"

"Yes, Ranma. I've come to finish our fight."

"How long have you been chasing me?" Ranma asked, honestly curious.

"Ever since you ran out on our duel back in middle school!"

"Dude, i waited for you for three days."

"Yeah, but when i showed up on the fourth, you had run away like the coward you are!" Ranma face-palmed.

"Okay, first off, how does it take you four days to get to an empty lot 500 meters from your own house," he said, causing several people to comment on his bad sense of direction. "And second, i didn't run away. I would've waited another FIVE days, knowing you, but my dad knocked me out and literally dragged me off to the coast off the back of a taxi, and forced me to swim across the sea to China, carrying him, his pack, AND my own. How can you blame ME for that?" At that, everyone listening was immediately shocked into silence, including Ryoga.

"Did he really do that?" Akane asked, being the first to recover.

"Yup," he answered her. "Now," he said to Ryoga. "If this is about that, couldn't we just settle the fight now? I've got plenty of time. Ryoga?" He looked towards Eyoga and saw that he was so shocked, he did not move at all. What kind of parent does that to his child? Ryoga thought. But this is Ranma we're talking about! But then again, his father should be the one to blame, dragging him off. But why didn't he try to find me to finish the fight? Has he no sense of honor? But he was willing to wait five more days(if i can trust what he says). And if his dad did that to him, what else could he have done? As Ryoga's internal conflict was going on, everyone else had recovered. It's actually been a good ten minutes since Ryoga froze up, and everyone wondered if his brain died or something.

"Hello?" Ranma asked, waving a hand in front of Ryoga's face. "Anyone home?" He then knocked on Ryoga's head. Ryoga promptly fell backwards to the ground. "Well, he's not home at the moment," Ranma concluded. "Let's go home, he said to Akane.

"But we can't just leave him here! What if something bad happens to him?"

"One, he's a martial artist like us, and so he should know when danger is coming and would defend himself, even like this. And second, you saw the crater he made. He can take care of himself." Ranma walked out the gates. Akane took one last glance at Ryoga, before running after Ranma, yelling "Wait up!"

A/N: So here it is, folks! Chapter 4! Some of you may be wondering: What happened to Kuno? Well, i'm planning on reintroducing him after i introduce Ukyo and Shampoo. Don't worry, Kuno WILL be coming back.

Ranko: Ugh! Don't remind me.

Ranma: Speaking of reminding, why does my personality fluctuate so much?!

Me: It's obvious, really. Your life is surrounded in chaos, so to live through stuff like that without going crazy, you change your personality constantly.

Ranma: Oh.

Me: It makes sense, if you think about it. Anyway, I'd say this Fanfiction is easier to write than any of my others. Odd.

Ranko: Yeah, pretty odd, considering how many details you leave out of ANY fanfiction.

Genma: And why did you make it seem like i torture Ranma?

Me: Because in my eyes, you do. You put him through the neko-ken training and it's only thanks to ME that i helped him and Ranko be able to actually USE it without going crazy!*gets glint in eyes. Walks slowly over to Genma, cracking knuckles*

Ranko: Thank you for reading!*pained yells in background* Be sure to review,*"no, that doesn't go-aaagghh!"* and we'll see you next time!*pained yells suddenly increase a few octaves*


End file.
